Dimona Nuclear Research Centre
The Dimona Nuclear Research Centre is the primary facility used by Israel in its nuclear research program. History Early History Constructed in relative secret in the 1960's in the Negev desert, the Israeli government began using the Dimona facility as one of their main nuclear research centres. The uranium shipments that Australia sold to the Israelis were sent to Dimona for their development of nuclear-related devices, including weapons. Too fool the UN's nuclear weapons examiners, the Machon-2 was constructed with false walls to hide any additional materials the Israeli's didn't want the inspectors to find. During his career, Mordechai Muniz, aka the Old Master, established a private working facility for himself within a set of old ruins within the Dimona base's perimeter. Within his bunker, the Old Master established his collection of Living Tombs, the practice of which he had learned from Carnivore. Even after his official retirement, the Old Master took custody of the Category 5 Enemies of the State of Israel and brought them to Dimona for imprisonment within the Tombs. The Five Greatest Warriors After Wolf decided to turn Stretch in for the bounty on his head, he brought the former Mossad operative to Muniz himself at Dimona, adding Stretch to the Living Tomb collection. Unable to find out where Israel sent its Category 5 prisoners, Pooh Bear resorted to finding another person on Israel's target list, the former Nazi Wolfgang Linstricht, and planting a tracking unit on him before leaving him for Israeli forces to retrieve. Pooh Bear tracked the transponder to the Dimona Nuclear Research Centre, and made plans to infiltrate the facility. Despite his cautious approach to Dimona, the facility's guards discovered a heat signature on their thermal sensors outside the base, and Muniz and the guards were amused when they realised that Pooh Bear was attempting to sneak in to rescue his friend. To add to their amusement, they decided to allow him to make his break-in, continuing to monitor the Arabian the whole time. Having been given a watch by Jack West Jr with its own transponder, Pooh Bear's position allowed Jack to realise he had located where Stretch was being held, and made plans to infiltrate the Australian uranium shipment already en-route to Dimona with Zoe Kissane in order to assist their friend if Pooh Bear should need it. Ironically, the uranium shipment that Jack and Zoe infiltrated Dimona in provided Pooh Bear with his own chance to enter the facility, believing that the guards would become less guarded once the shipment was completed. Tracking Lindstrict's transponder to the ruins, Pooh Bear made his way into the bunker. When Pooh Bear was hit with a paralysing agent by Muniz, Jack and Zoe exited the uranium container, and while Zoe set up an explosive in Machon-2 to serve as a distraction, Jack made his way to Muniz's bunker. Zoe set off the explosive, prompting the base's personnel to order an evacuation procedure. When Muniz was alerted to the evacuation, Jack confronted him and brought down him and his guard, tying them up before helping Pooh Bear free Stretch. Using an ambulance acquired by Zoe, Jack and the others were able to bluff their way past Dimona's perimeter guards by making it seem as though the sickly Stretch had been near the explosion, before speeding away from Dimona. When Muniz was found and released, he gathered up some of the base's resources and took them to try and recapture their enemies, but failed and later returned to Dimona. Features Machon-1 - Main Reactor . Machon-2 - Storage and Enrichment Facility . The Old Master's Bunker . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Research Facilities